home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 740 (5 Apr 1991)
Synopsis Karen and Sophie are faced with the problem of where to leave Fuffles the pampered dog overnight. Blake meets Rachel on the beach but she's quite down. She tells him that they're not going to be able to see each other any more. She's leaving Summer Bay with her mother. Meanwhile, back at the Stewart's house, Karen and Sophie are tending to Fuffles. Suddenly they hear a noise - Alf is home unexpectedly early. Hurriedly, Karen rushes to her bedroom with Fuffles and Sophie gathers up the dog's basket and many accessories. They have a close shave when Alf nearly tries some of the food they're heating up in a saucepan for Fuffles. Carly isn't happy about Ben having to work late at the Boatshed. It ruined her plans for a romantic meal for her and Ben that night. She tells Pippa that Michael is an insensitive slave driver. Between the farm and his job at the boatshed, she hardly gets to see Ben these days. Pippa doesn't agree with her but says one person is going to benefit from tonight. Her. The dinner Carly had cooked is a lot nicer than the sausages and mash she was going to have. Over at the Stewart's, Karen and Sophie are still not sure what to do about Fuffles now that Alf is home. While they're in the kitchen, they hear her start to bark. Sophie tries to distract Alf by turning on the TV but he hears the dog anyway. Rachel admits she doesn't really want to move away but her mother needs her. Besides, she can't afford to live in Summer Bay until she qualifies as a hairdresser. Blake says he needs her too and tries to think of ways to have her stay. Karen and Sophie try to convince Pippa to allow Fuffles to stay overnight but she says no. Dag Dog isn't too impressed either. As a Plan B, they decide to leave the dog in Alf's Store overnight. Carly still thinks Michael is the person responsible for ruining her plans. Pippa breaks it to her that Ben hadn't been slacking off during the day, this wouldn't have happened. Michael has become concerned about Ben. He is coming to work late, taking long lunches and going away early. This startles Carly who immediately worries that Ben is going to get the sack. Just then, Ben comes home. He's surprised that Carly didn't blast him for missing dinner. The next morning. Sophie calls over to see Karen and to retrieve Fuffles from Alf's store before he goes there. They're alarmed to learn from Ailsa that Alf's planned meeting with the health inspector has been switched to that morning. He has already left. By the time they get to the store, Alf has found Fuffles. The health inspector isn't impressed by the damage the dog did overnight. Blake comes up with an idea that can keep Rachel in Summer Bay. They ask Pippa if she can move into a caravan. She agrees to it, much to Blake's delight. Alf is back from the store. He got the licence from the Health Inspector but he's still pretty mad. He decides to go fishing. When he leaves, Ailsa hands Karen and Sophie the details for four more calls she took for the dog sitting business. At breakfast, Carly suggests to Ben that he should go to work on time and that Michael is a good boss. She admits that Michael told Pippa he thinks Ben has been taking on too much. Ben is annoyed but Carly says he's right. He can't manage two full time jobs at the same time. Ben agrees and says he'll tell Michael he's quitting. The farm is the most important thing Cast *Adam Cameron - Mat Stevenson *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Matt Wilson - Greg Benson *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou Guest Cast *Rachel Webb - Beth Champion *Health Inspector - Michael Mundell - * Writer - Sharyn Rosenberg * Director - Sean Nash * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 739 (4 Apr 1991) Next Ep Ep 741 (8 Apr 1991) Category:1991 episodes.